


Выхода нет

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, strange place
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Рон просыпается в очень странном месте.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Выхода нет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для сборной команды Гарри Поттера.

Когда глаза привыкли почти к полной темноте, Рон сначала подумал, что находится в Выручай-комнате. Причем в ее уже давно не существующей части. В памяти еще были свежи сгинувшие в Адском пламени башни, сложенные из ненужных вещей, потрепанная мебель, книги и бесконечные залежи пыли. Тут тоже было очень пыльно — Рон чихнул. И тоже высились башни из книг, за которыми гнездились пугающие тени. Ему показалось или одна шевельнулась?

Света почти не было, он едва просачивался откуда-то сверху, словно через очень плотные шторы. Рон попытался подняться, но встать удалось только на четвереньки. Пол ходил под ногами так, словно он хорошо напился. Но он ведь не напился? Рон попытался вспомнить, что он делал накануне. Нет, напиться он не мог. Вечер он провел с Гермионой, и вечер этот был почти образцово-показательным… Пицца, пиво, какой-то глупый фильм по телевизору, объятия, поцелуи… Много-много поцелуев. Но заснул он на диване в гостиной, а проснулся неизвестно где. Аппарировал, что ли, Мерлин знает куда во сне?..

Интересно, где его палочка? В трусах она затеряться не могла. Рон пошарил перед собой, опасаясь найти обломки, но не обнаружил вообще ничего. Пол под руками был шершавый и мягкий, словно он опирался на мешки с песком. 

Да мерлинова борода, куда же он попал?! Стоило осмотреться, а для этого нужно было встать — не ползать же на карачках. Рон расставил ноги и медленно-медленно выпрямился, стараясь не терять равновесия. Сделал сначала один неуверенный шаг, потом другой. Третий. На четвертом его зашатало, и он ударился головой о колонну толстенных книг. Колонна опасно зашаталась, и с вершины на него спикировал увесистый том. Рон попытался отпрыгнуть, но споткнулся и налетел на другую колонну. Та уже не выдержала и с грохотом осыпалась, обрушивая соседние. 

Рон замер, боясь пошевелиться. Как бы не оказаться погребенным под всеми этими вещами и пылью. Впрочем, обрушив книжные башни, он немного расчистил место. Света стало чуть больше, хотя разглядеть детали все равно не получалось. Похоже, он оказался на каком-то складе, и вовсе не по своей воле. 

А как еще это все объяснить? Его похитили и бросили на волшебном складе, словно ненужную вещь. Словно…

Рон заглянул в проем и вздрогнул — на него смотрели пустые глазницы голого черепа. Череп, впрочем, оказался не человеческий, скорее принадлежал какому-то птицеподобному дракону. Но Рон не был уверен, что в природе встречаются драконы с длинным клювом, полным зубов.

— Ну и вид у тебя, приятель, — пробормотал Рон и попробовал остроту зубов пальцем. — Надеюсь, никого страшнее тебя не встречу.

Он решил считать скелет ориентиром — вряд ли на складе встретится еще одна такая образина. 

Стараясь ничего не касаться, Рон добрался до стены. Она оказалась покрыта каким-то плотным полотняным материалом, сквозь который едва-едва просачивался свет. Он двинулся вдоль нее, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то похожее на дверь. Безрезультатно. Стена на всем протяжении была одинакова, ни малейшей щелочки. 

— Просто отлично. — Рон устроился рядом со скелетом. — Порт-ключом я не пользовался, так что, видимо, меня сбросили оттуда, — он ткнул пальцем в потолок, стараясь разглядеть хоть какие-то признаки люка. — Как наверняка и тебя. Тут столько книг, что, если сложить их все вместе, получится что-то вроде лестницы… Интересно, достанет до потолка? Что думаешь, приятель?

Он замолчал, будто ждал ответа, и вдруг услышал шорох. Сначала он подумал, что что-то собирается упасть. Но шорох повторился, стал громче. Рон затаил дыхание и попытался рассмотреть, что там происходит, но ничего не увидел, кроме груды коробок. Он медленно поднялся и направился к ней. Там что-то было, что-то живое. Он почти приблизился, когда сделал неудачный шаг, подвернул ногу и рухнул прямо в коробки. Из-под ладоней брызнула стайка мышей. Рон сначала завопил. От неожиданности, а не страха, конечно, но потом рассмеялся.

— Хоть не пауки, — пробормотал он и тут же вскинул голову, ища взглядом паутину.

Раз тут есть мыши, почему не быть и паукам? Огромным, черным… Рон поежился. Так, все, пора выбираться! Он огляделся, прикидывая, откуда начать строить свою лестницу. Нужно надежное основание. Пожалуй, те ящики подойдут.

Возникший сверху свет был таким ярким, что Рон на мгновение ослеп. Поэтому не сразу сообразил, что вверх стремительно поднимается бордовый свитер с большой буквой «Р».

— Мой свитер?..

В голове щелкнуло. Перед глазами мелькнуло, как он, сопрев на солнце, отдает свитер Гермионе, и та прячет его в свою сумку; и как, замерзнув ночью, он сам лезет в эту сумку и… 

— Эй! Я тут! — заорал Рон, но свет исчез — сумочка захлопнулась.

В первый момент Рон разозлился, во второй — рассмеялся, в третий — начал думать. Все было не так уж плохо — его никто не похищал, и он был в относительной безопасности. Но и не хорошо — он понятия не имел, как работает эта проклятая сумочка. Как из нее вообще выбраться? 

Она не выглядела особо прочной — если найти что-нибудь острое, можно ее проткнуть. У Гермионы наверняка здесь был и нож, а может, и целый меч. Рон бы ничуть не удивился, но, чтобы найти их, пришлось бы потратить жизнь. 

Не зубами же ему продираться на свободу! Кстати…

— Прости, приятель, — сказал Рон, выдирая из пасти скелета самый большой зуб, потом шагнул к стене и сделал длинный надрез.

* * *

— Гарри, я не понимаю. Все его вещи здесь, даже палочка. 

— Чем вы занимались вечером? 

— Мы просто гуляли, потом вернулись сюда. Все было как обычно. Он уснул и утром исчез.

Гарри потер шрам и еще раз оглядел разобранный диван, скомканный плед, подушку, которая, казалось, еще хранила отпечаток головы Рона. Сам Рон бесследно испарился.

— Все его вещи здесь?

— Да, только свитер… — Гермиона подошла к сумочке и вытащила свитер. — Он снял его, когда мы гуляли.

Гарри взял его, ощупал. Никаких улик. Он нахмурился и взглянул на сумочку Гермионы. С ней будто что-то происходило. Ее будто проткнуло что-то изнутри. Что-то живое?

— А он не мог оказаться… там? — спросил Гарри, понимая, что это звучит совершенно по-идиотски.

— Здесь? — Гермиона посмотрела на свою сумку, открыла ее, и уже через мгновение немного помятый Рон стоял рядом с ними.

— Как. Это. Понимать? — пробормотал он, глядя на Гермиону.

— Кажется, новые защитные чары против воров сработали не совсем правильно. Они должны были ловить за руку, а не втягивать в себя. Не понимаю…

— Ладно. Но, пожалуйста, выведи в своей сумке мышей.

— Мышей?!

— И скажи на милость, зачем тебе скелет уродливого дракона?


End file.
